this is what happened
by longhairandleather
Summary: truth or dare with mello and matt. Need we say anything else? ;) rated M for sex and swearing. enjoy!


so this is a collaboration with WammygirlZ. so go check some of her stories out they're great! mello and matt would approve of all her stories so they have to be good!

* * *

"MATT!" Mello screamed from the bedroom. I sighed and dropped my game onto my lap, leaning my head back against the couch and closing my eyes out of annoyance.

"WHAT?" I shouted back. He made a noise caught between a scream of frustration and a whine.

"I'm _bored_."

"I am painfully aware of that fact. You can't just leave me alone for ten minutes to finish this fucking level?" It was silent for a moment, and I took that as a queue to start playing again when he interrupted me by hollering,

"NO!" I sighed, giving up on playing. "I found something for us to do though!"

"Oh, god. What?" I started walking to our room, getting nervous. Mello always made horrible life decisions when he was bored. Like the man-thong, or the prostitute, or the candy bra, or the penis-enlargement device (Not that he needs it; he was just curious.) I could go on… But I'll spare you the details.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" I walked in to our room to find him sprawled out on our bed on his back, his shirt riding up to expose his hip. He was wearing lazy clothes, just a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. Still very sexy. I however was in my frumpy Mario PJ pants and a level up t-shirt with my goggles dangling around my neck.

"let's not!" I said leaning against the door frame. Mello pouted.

"come on Matty. You know I will do _anything_ in truth or dare." _anything…_I'm in!

"ok fine! God you're like a little kid!" he smiled and whipped out his phone from god knows where and pressed a few buttons. "Come here." he patted the bed beside him and I took off my goggles, placing them on the bedside table. I straddled him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He pushed my shoulder playfully. "Leave it for the game. And I meant _beside_ me, not on me." I flopped beside him, cuddling to his side.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." I teased. He grumbled underneath his breath.

"'Kay, it's your turn first." He showed me the screen so I could read my dare. My eyes widened.

"a bit forward don't ya' think?" mello turned the phone around and read the dare out loud,

"Describe your pubic hair style in one word." He laughed loudly after reading it, looking back at me. "Well?" I blushed.

"I dunno… Red?" Mello nearly pissed himself laughing. "Shut up! You didn't even ask me truth or dare!" I pouted. "Since I love you, I'll ask. Mello, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I pressed the button that said 'Dare'.

"Voice a violent orgasm." Mello cleared his throat, then tossed his head back, screaming a moan.

"Oh! GOD! _MATT_!" I turned bright red and hid my face.

"Jesus Christ…" I mumbled.

"Too hot for ya? Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Yes or no; Do you have any fantasies you'd be afraid to admit?" I pressed my face into my pillow, shaking my head. "I don't believe you." Mello purred. "Tell me."

"Um, well… It'd be really hot if… You know… Dominatrix and all that shit…" Mello didn't laugh like I thought he would, he just nodded.

"I'll remember that. And dare."

"Um… Attempt to unclothe Matt for thirty seconds." Mello was suddenly on top of me, pinning my arms down.

"Count in your head for me." he said, then started pulling off my clothes. He had my shirt off, and almost took off my pants when I called,

"Thirty! Ha, I win!" He glared at me.

"Whatever. Truth or dare, bitch?" He asked, grabbing his phone.

"Ah what the hell. Dare."

"Describe your last sexual dream." Mello smiled smugly at me, still straddling my hips.

"I don't wanna' talk about it!" I said turning my head to the side.

"tell me or tonight I will shove a giant-" I covered his mouth before it got too graphic.

"fine I'll tell you!" he looked at me with eyes that almost shone with jubilee. "A while ago, I had a dream that I was back at Wammy's-" Mello climbed off of me, settling beside me.

"Ohh, this is gonna be good." I shoved him lightly.

"You're not gonna like it." I mumbled.

"Just tell me damn it!"

"Ugh, fine! I walked into our room and I could hear noises from the bathroom."

"Was I jacking off?" he interrupted again.

"Do you want to hear the fucking dream?" he pretended to zip his lips. "Well, I knocked and you said you were busy, but you were kinda panting, so I thought you were jacking off, but-"

"OH GOD! This is taking forever!"

"ALRIGHT THEN! ABRIDGED VERSION! I found you fucking Near doggy style over the sink!" Mello gasped, staring at me with wide eyes. He then leaned over the side of the bed, acting like he was throwing up. "Hey, you asked."

"still!" he yelled.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it…so Melly, Truth or Dare?" he glared at me and pouted again, then grumbled,

"truth…"

"have you ever been intimate with a virgin?" his eyes lit up.

"OH YA! THIS GUY RIGHT HERE!" he jumped on the bed and pointed at me.

"mello be quiet the neighbours will hear…"

"you didn't seem to care that one night I TOOK YOUR V-CARD!"

"shut the fuck up you big asshat!" I said tugging on his pants to get him to sit down. He sat down and smiled.

"truth or dare my dear Matty?"

"dare so I can get you back!"

"make out with mello for thirty seconds." I smiled evilly and sat up, grabbing Mello's hair and pulling his head towards mine.

Our lips met, with no gentleness whatsoever. We only had thirty seconds after all. My tongue slipped into his mouth, tangling with his, pulling it into my mouth so I could suck on it. Mello moaned softly. I pulled away for a second, just long enough for him to say my name, before I dove back in, biting his lip and forcing his mouth open, our teeth clicking together. Mello moaned louder, his hands finding my thighs and running up to my hips. I pulled away suddenly, licking my lips.

"Thirty seconds." I panted, moving his hands off my hips.

"Mmf, fuck you Matt." Mello growled, his cheeks red. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, crossing his legs and pulling a pillow over his lap.

"Truth or dare, boner boy?" He scowled at me.

"Dare, asshole."

"Fine then my sweet Boner Boy. Like ma' lollipop!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He suddenly smirked, leaning closer to me.

"Oh, so that kiss affected you too then?" I leaned forward and pecked him quickly, blushing.

"Shut up and do it."

"Horny much? Getting eager?" his hands travelled to my belt, pulling at the buckle. His nimble fingers had my zipper down and I could feel his warm breath on me. I felt his warm tongue on my head and I moaned.

"more mello!" I moaned weaving my hands into his golden locks. His tongue connected with my hard on and I moaned for more. He pulled back, sat up and moved back. "WHAT THE FUCK MELLO!?" Mello grinned, biting his lip.

"You said lick it, not suck it." I pouted, putting my junk away.

"that's true I guess. But if I said suck it would you have done it?" he shrugged.

"I don't know…" he looked down "we haven't done more then that," I nodded.

"anyway it's my turn right?" mello nodded

"truth or dare?"

"Umm…" I took a long time on purpose, making Mello pout. "Dare!" Mello glanced at his phone and smiled.

"Touch a private part." I groaned in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." I sighed and cupped my still-hard manhood through my jeans, biting my lip to hold back a moan.

"Good enough?" I asked, blushing. Mello nodded. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I took his phone from him and looked at the truth.

"Describe your first 'Self-servicing' act." Mello turned bright red. "in detail!" I added.

"well…uh…can I not?" I shook my head.

"you must do it Mello!" I said putting my hand on his wrist.

"fine fine. Gotta think back a few years…funny thing is, you were in the room" I sat back and got comfortable. "so it was about 2 in the morning and to be honest it wasn't the first time I had gotten hard over you but here's how it went down. As I said it was 2 in the morning and you started having a wet dream," my face went bright red. "so you were moaning and panting so I couldn't help but grab on and enjoy it." he started laughing. "I felt so weird doing it with you in the room because I was moaning and shit like that so I was worried you would get up. But you never did!" he said smiling like a fool. "Truth or dare?" He asked me.

"T-truth." I stuttered, blushing.

"Would you do a threesome?" I considered this, my blush slowly disappearing.

"Depends… would you?" Mello laughed.

"That's not the question!"

"Well I'm not doing it without you!" he smiled.

"well would you if I did?" I nodded. "well maybe we could try that some day." my heart sped up.

"really?!" he shrugged. "truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!"

"Rub your private parts on a piece of furniture." Mello paled slightly. "You said anything." he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine, whatever." He climbed off the bed and stood beside the bedpost, grinding against it, sending a hot glance in my direction. He moaned and started panting, making me cross my legs.

"Okay, stop before I get hard again." He smirked and crawled towards me on the bed, opening my legs so he could lie between them.

"Do I turn you on, Matty?" a strangled noise came from my mouth because I was unable to produce words. "Poor baby." he laughed, his lips brushing my ear. "Truth or dare?"

"D-dare." Mello pulled away to consult his phone, grinning.

"Name a new sex position and describe what it is." Mello started kissing down my neck, making my breath catch.

"Uh, it's called-" Mello nipped at my shoulder, interrupting me. "Hey, stop it, I'm trying to talk." Mello growled softly at me, but stopped biting me, licking instead. I moaned and tugged at his hair, pulling him away. "It's called 'The Crabcock.' And-"

"Wait, Crabcock?"

"Yeah, like Crabwalk. Anyways. One guy sits with his legs spread and arms behind him, and the other guy sits on his dick with his legs over the first guy's shoulders and his arms behind him." I used my hands to demonstrate. "And then they kinda rock. Like this." I made motions with my hands, making Mello laugh. Once his laughter died down, he stared at me, looking kind of intense.

"Fuck this stupid game." he growled, and tackled me.


End file.
